Gha Nachkt
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Trandosha | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 22 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = Lizardo | functie = Schrootverzamelaar Droid programmeur | species = Trandoshan | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,75 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = Ion Prod | vervoer = Vulture's Claw | affiliatie = De hoogste bieder | era = }} thumb|250px|Gha Nachkt ontvangt de Jedi Gha Nachkt was een Trandoshan schrootverzamelaar die tijdens de Clone Wars actief was. Biografie De ongemanierde en onverzorgde Gha Nackt reisde in zijn vrachtschip Vulture's Claw doorheen de ruimte op zoek naar bruikbare brokstukken van schepen of droids na veldslagen. Vooral tijdens de Clone Wars had Nachkt behoorlijk wat succes. Hij ging gekleed in een groenblauwe overall. Hij noemde zichzelf ‘een voorziener van verzamelstukken die daarvoor van iemand anders waren geweest’. Nachkt raakte ooit betrokken in een gevecht in een Cantina waardoor één van zijn ogen werd beschadigd. Nachkt was eveneens een level five Droid programmeur. Na de Battle of Bothawui zochten Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano en R3-S6 naar de verdwenen R2-D2 en ontmoetten ze Nachkt in het Both System die zei dat hij van niets wist ondanks bedreigingen van Anakin en dat hij recent geen Astromech Droid had gevonden. Toch had Nachkt enkele vondsten kunnen doen, waaronder IG-86 Assassin Droids. Gha Nachkt was een niveau 5 Droidprogrammeur. Nachkt had R2-D2 gevonden, maar hem verborgen gehouden toen Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano naar de Droid kwamen zoeken. Toen Nachkt wist dat een Jedi oprechte en serieuze interesse toonde in de Droid contacteerde hij General Grievous om R2-D2 uit te leveren in ruil voor een financiële beloning. R2-D2 was veilig opgeborgen in een geheim compartiment in de cockpit met een Restraining Bolt. Terwijl Nachkt sliep, kon Artoo echt de Restraining Bolt uitschakelen, net als een IG-86 Assassin Droid. Gha ontwaakte echter net op tijd om Artoo te beletten om de Republic te waarschuwen. Niet veel later verkocht Nachkt aan Passel Argente een prototype RA-7 Protocol Droid. De Trandoshan was echter met Wat Tambor overeengekomen dat Argente deze Droid moest kopen zodat Tambor Argente kon in de gaten houden in plaats van omgekeerd. Gha Nachkt arriveerde kort daarna op Skytop Station. Net daarvoor was Gha Nachkt ingeslapen en kon hij niet verhinderen dat Artoo een signaal uitzond waardoor de Twilight het station en Artoo kon ontdekken. Op Skytop moest Nachkt van Grievous Artoo ontleden en op zoek gaan naar eventuele informatie in de Droid. Toen Gha Nachkt een hele hoop strategische plannen en - informatie van de Galactic Republic ontdekte, eiste hij meer Credits van de General. Grievous aarzelde niet en stak Gha Nachkt in zijn rug neer met zijn Lightsaber. Achter de Schermen thumb|250px|Gha Nachkt aan de bar? *Ron Perlman sprak de stem in van Gha Nachkt. *Nachkt heeft als Trandoshan 4 vingers. *De feiten van Gha Nachkts' oog en van zijn 'niveau 5 programmeur' komen uit de "Decoded" episodes. * Gha Nachkt lijkt te verschijnen in de Clone Wars film, in de bar van Ziro's Palace. Dit is echter (nog) niet officieel bevestigd. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids Bron *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *Clone Wars Webcomic: Discount *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia category:Trandoshans category:Scavengers Categorie:Salvagers